parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Rescue Part 4 (Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 4" is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Luckily, Kim comes to the rescue by way of the newly-repaired Screaming Eagle, which she has managed to redesign using some trash from Merlock's camp. Pete then brings the glacier to a valley just in time to greet Merlock's train. He then has the choppers chop up the glacier into snow cone material to be loaded onto the train. But the heroes show up and sneak inside the machine to snatch back the ruby. Pete and Dr. Drakken try to stop the humans from making off with the ruby, but this time they are unsuccessful. The next day, Merlock captures Marty (but not Fred) and brings him to see his master plan unfolding, but when Pete reports to him that the ruby is missing, he orders Pete to retrieve it, "or I'll get an elephant gun." Over at the police station, Ma shows up to reclaim her ruby, which the rodents have returned to the police station. But Pete, having tracked the ruby down, sends Drakken inside to provide a distraction. The humans try to stop him, but Professor's weakness, an obsession with eating any cheese he smells in the area, prevents them from doing so. With the boys and Kim out of his way, Drakken lathers shaving cream on Fred and stuffs Ma's pet chihuahua into his mouth. While the cops thinks Fred's gone mad and have him sent to the prison, Pete grabs the ruby. The heroes fly over to the jail, during which Ron chastises Professor for this development; Professor responds by yelling back and then jumping out of the plane, with Rufus following. At the pound, the boys and Kim meet a man named Lon and his shaggy companion Ben ("Sera!"), the lone members of the Pound Underground, an organization dedicated to setting innocent dogs free. With help from the PU, they find Fred's cell and grab the keys to his cell right under the Doberman guard's nose. The furious Doberman chases them out of the pound, but Professor and Rufus return in the nick of time and knock him out. Afterwards, Lon makes his exit, but not before giving Ron the realization that he and the others have become a team. The team proceeds to go look for Merlock's current hideout, tracking it down using a thermometer, on the newly-made Rangermobile, with Fred coming along on roller skates. They find the subway entrance they're looking for, and Fred breaks down a wooden door blocking the way in, but it falls apart on them. Merlock and Dijon come by and recognize Marty's human. Cast: * Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Gadget Hackwrench - Kim Possible * Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Fat Cat - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Kirby - Timon (The Lion King) * Muldoon - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Sergeant Spinelli - Zuba (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Sally - Florrie (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Donald Drake - Marty (Madagascar) * Plato - Fred Jones (Scooby Doo) * Aldrin Klordane - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Professor Nimnul - Pete (Disney) * Mrs. Clutchcoin - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Frenchie - Lon (Pocahontas) * Que Sera - Ben (Pocahontas) * Guard Dog - Zeus (Fantasia) Quotes: * Professor Utonium: I don't listen to anyone! I'm footloose and fancy free! Come and go as you please, that's ''my ''motto. So what do I need you flapdoodles for? * Ron Stoppable: A home. A family. * Professor Utonium: I-- I-- I don't need anybody! (Jumps Out of the Plane) * (Rufus Follows Him) * Ron Stoppable an Ash Ketchum: Professor! * Kim Possible: You know, suddenly the plane seems to handle lighter. * Ron Stoppable: Professor just jumped out! * Kim Possible: Oh. That would account for it. Gallery: Ron Stoppable-0.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash Ketchum Surprised.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Kim Possible Happy.jpg|Kim Possible as Gadget Hackwrench Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Rufus as Zipper Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Fat Cat Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Officer Kirby Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Officer Muldoon Zuba in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Zuba as Sergeant Spinelli Florrie.jpg|Florrie as Sally Marty in Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted.jpg|Marty as Donald Drake Fred Jones in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg|Fred Jones as Plato Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-515.jpg|Merlock as Aldrin Klordane Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as Professor Nimnul Ma-1.jpg|Ma as Mrs. Clutchcoin Lon-0.jpg|Lon as Frenchy Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8389.jpg|Ben as K. Sera Zeus.jpg|Zeus as the Guard Dog Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:4000Movies